gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Are you going to San Fierro?
thumb|230px|[[Carl Johnson|Carl con el lanzacohetes que le dio The Truth.]] Are you going to San Fierro?, es la segunda misión que le otorga The Truth a Carl Johnson durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. En esta misión nos despedimos del Campo de San Andreas para continuar con la historia en San Fierro. Llamada de The Truth Al superar con éxito la misión Farewell, My Love, CJ recibe una llamada, que le dice que se reúna con el en un "perdido" en el campo. CJ reconoce la voz de The Truth, a lo que éste responde que era una broma telefónica, para evitar espionaje, Al decir esto Truth cuelga el teléfono y termina la llamada. Ahora en el radar aparece un icono para poder comenzar la misión. Desarrollo de la misión Introducción CJ, tras recibir una llamada de The Truth, decide ir a visitarlo. Cuando llega, ve a Truth meditando. CJ llega con una maleta llena de dinero para Truth, quien va a dejarla en la Nave Nodriza, y se da cuenta que hay "como dos toneladas" ahí dentro. De repente, un helicóptero comienza a oírse, lo cuál alarma mucho a Truth, diciéndole a CJ que es un traidor y que él avisó todo lo de Truth, haciendo que vinieran los policías. Luego, Truth le entrega a CJ un Lanzallamas para que lo ayude a quemar los campos de marihuana que Truth tiene. Quemando la hierba The Truth va muy preocupado corriendo rápidamente para ir a quemar la hierba con un Lanzallamas, acompañado por CJ. Abajo del HUD aparecerá una cuenta hacía atrás que avisa la llegada de la poli, lo cuál avisa que llegarán en 05:27 minutos. La hierba se puede quemar con el Lanzallamas que te entrega Truth, o más fácilmente usando cócteles molotov o granadas. Notas Has llegado a San Fierro. Aquí hay una nueva tienda de ropas, Zip, y puntos en el mapa, así que antes de hacer ya la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair, puedes pasear por toda la ciudad. Curiosidades *Cuando empiezas a quemar las hierbas, en el transcurso de la misión puedes ver que CJ se "coloca" al aspirar el olor a hierba, moviéndose la cámara bruscamente de un lado a otro, pues él mismo dice "no me siento bien", también cuando te pidan explotar el helicóptero la cámara estará temblorosa, al igual que cuando manejes la Nave Nodriza. *Puedes usar también las Cargas Explosivas o Cócteles Molotov para quemar la hierba, que pueden hacer más fácil el transcurso de la misión. *Si te fijas en el helicóptero luego de explotarlo verás un policía muerto que lo conducía, cosa que no pasa con los helicópteros y demás vehículos aéreos. *Es la tercera vez que aparece la maleta Rockstar, pese a que CJ la perdió en el taxi en la introducción del juego (la segunda vez es OG Loc el que la lleva al salir de la cárcel, en la misión OG Loc). thumb|300px|right|Parodia a Pulp Fiction. *Es la segunda y última vez que se ve a alguien esta manejando un helicóptero siendo la primera en Reuniting the Families. *Si fracasas la misión matando a The Truth podras llevarte su Nave Nodriza y utilizarla como un vehiculo normal puede que aveces parpadee a su skin original de furgoneta. *The Truth llama a CJ y tras conversar con él, le dice que es una broma telefónica y le cuelga, para evitar espionaje. Esta escena está inspirada en la llamada que Vicent Vega hace a Lance en la película Pulp Fiction. *En la parte en la que CJ saca el Lanzacohetes, The Truth dice: "Que pena, lo iba a transformar en una lámpara. *Se suponía que cuando te subes a la nave nodriza para irte a San Fierro, comenzaba conduciendo Truth para luego darte el volante, pero si mueves la camara hacia la ventana del frente, veras que desde el principio estaba conduciendo CJ. *En un momento Truth dice que justo ese dia la nave cumplia 25 años, ya que dice que la tuvo ese dia pero en 1967. *En la mision se sabe que la nave nodriza lleva 3 toneladas de hierba pero cuando conduces solo lleva los asientos. *En un capítulo de la serie española Aquí No Hay Quien Viva, Juan Cuesta le dice a su hijo que deje de jugar a la consola y se vaya a la cama, a lo que este responde "No puedo, la policía ha descubierto mis campos de marihuana y tengo que quemarla con un lanzallamas" lo que escandaliza a Juan Cuesta. Esta es una referencia a esta misión de GTA San Andreas. Además en la serie se puede ver y escuchar muchas veces a Jose Miguel jugando al juego. *Aunque el Lanzallamas sea un arma pesada The Truth se la arroja a CJ como si fuera liviana. *A pesar de que Tenpenny te diga que le pagues a The Truth y que CJ lleve la maleta con el dinero, no se te descontará tu dinero. Vehiculos *Nave Nodriza *Police Maverick Armas *Lanzallamas *Lanzacohetes Personajes *The Truth Lugares *Granja de The Truth (Leafy Hollow) *Garaje de Doherty de:Are you going to San Fierro? Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas